


Handsome Man

by transdannyphantom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Kidge, Songfic, lance plays guitar, minor shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdannyphantom/pseuds/transdannyphantom
Summary: Coran owns a coffee shop that people perform at. Lance is one of those people. This performance is very special though, all because of one handsome man





	Handsome Man

**Author's Note:**

> i had this absolutely adorable idea when listening to the song "handsome man" by matt alber (it's beautiful, go listen) and i thought it fit hance so well, so, well, ta-da. this is the result. <3
> 
> also the rating is for one use of the word ass. better to be safe than sorry

The coffee shop doubled as a small concert venue, most often used for open mic nights or the music students of the local university to practice in front of crowds. It had a large following, people coming in to enjoy the atmosphere that was Castle of Lions Coffee.

 

Tonight was no different, lights dimmed low to set the mood, tables arranged in such a way that everyone could see the small stage.

 

A blue, well-loved acoustic guitar rested in a stand at the back of the stage, waiting for the time when it would be picked up and played for the entertainment of the people gathered.

 

Quiet conversations passed back and forth, people mingling and anticipating tonight's show.

 

A group of five, in their late teens and early twenties, walked in, deep in conversation. They were regulars here at the Castle of Lions, and the owner/barista, Coran, waved them over to the table they usually sat at.

 

Every other Thursday, which tonight was one of, had the same performer booked, and these five showed up to every show, without fail.

 

The performer in question, who worked as a barista while going to the local university during the day, walked out to polite applause from most of the crowd, and wolf whistles from that group of five.

 

“Thanks, guys.” The tall, lanky-looking male laughed at the table, sending them all a wink. His dark skin glowed under the spotlight. “For those of you that don't know me, I'm Lance. To those of you who have seen me before, welcome back, and boy do I have a treat for you.”

 

Coran passed him a stool from the side with a smile and a twitch of his moustache. “Here you are, my boy.”

 

“Thank you, Coran, you gorgeous man.” Lance took it and placed it on the stage where everyone would have the best view of him. His friends sat just off to stage right, next to the counter so as to get their drinks and treats faster and to be able to talk to Coran if needed.

 

Lance picked up his guitar and then sat on the stool, wiggling until he was comfortable. “Alright, so, I'm going to play a few covers tonight, maybe a few originals, who knows.”

 

He gently strummed the strings, humming slightly to figure out what it was he wanted to play. His eyes slid closed, and he began.

 

When he struck the first chord, the whole room fell in a trance, affected by the hypnotizing allure that Lance created. And when he opened his mouth and let out the first note, at least one person fell deeply in love with him.

 

Well, deeper.

 

Hunk, darker skinned than his boyfriend, black hair, and teddy bear body, stared at Lance with a goofy smile on his face, brown eyes flicking over his boyfriends form.

 

Lance crooned, slowed-down acoustic covers of pop songs floating around the room and working their way into the hearts of those listening.

 

First song ended and was met with applause, and Pidge, a small girl with her shoulder-length hair tied into two braids and large glasses nudged Hunk with her elbow. “You've got a little drool there.”

 

Hunk blushed, and hastily wiped his mouth with his forearm.

 

The rest of the group laughed softly. Keith was on the other side of Pidge, a half-smile on his face. His left hand played with the fingers of Pidge's right, resting them both on his lap. Allura, her long white hair in a high ponytail, leaned against Shiro on Hunk's other side.

 

No matter how many times they came to watch Lance perform, they never got tired of it.

 

After all, what were friends for, if not to support each other?

 

“Alright, thank you,” Lance smiled, dimples on full display, blue eyes crinkled at the corners. His chestnut hair was starting to curl at the ends from the heat of sitting under the spotlight, but he didn't mind. Nor did Hunk, who thought that Lance was always beautiful, but was especially so when his hair was messy in its natural curls and fresh from bed.

 

Hunk was _so_ in love with Lance.

 

They had been together as a couple since they were seventeen, after being the best of friends since they were ten. It was Lance who encouraged Hunk to do the double major of engineering and culinary. Hunk supported Lance when he switched from astrophysics to music.

 

“Okay, so I kinda got roped into performing this song by a mean little gremlin. A total memelord,” Lance said with an obviously faked grimace, as he pulled a capo out of the pocket of his hoodie and placed it on the neck of the guitar.

 

“Get on with it!” Pidge yelled at him.

 

Lance stuck out his tongue, before turning back to face the rest of the room. “Anyway, here's Wonderwall.”

 

The table where his friends sat groaned in unison, minus Pidge, who was grinning.

 

And Lance played.

 

Song after song, interspersed with a little commentary here and there to keep people engaged. Soon, he was coming to the end of his scheduled time on stage.

 

“This is gonna be my last song of the night. It's dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend, Hunk, who is the most beautiful ray of sunshine. I hope you enjoy this.” Lance said softly, looking Hunk in the eyes, before starting.

 

_“Hey handsome man,_

_What you do last night?_

_Did you have a good time_

_Was the music all right?_

 

_“Did you wear the jacket_

_With those deep blue jeans?_

_I bet the boys went crazy_

_Bet you caused a scene”_

 

Hunk could feel himself both tearing up and blushing, as the rest of the table turned to look at him with knowing looks. Pidge nudged him again, teasing him gently with her bony elbow.

 

_“Cause everybody smiles_

_When my handsome man walks by”_

 

Lance caught Hunk's gaze again, all gentle smiles and aching fondness on his impossibly beautiful face. He kept their eyes locked as he continued with the next verse. However, much to his surprise, the voices of his friends joined in.

 

_“I say handsome man_

_Where you off to now?_

_Are you out in the garden_

_Or off to town”_

 

Hunk was wide eyed as the four of them all joined Lance on stage, singing in harmony with his boyfriend and looking over at him with adoration.

 

_“Are there any new songs_

_That you're listening to?_

_Gonna take you dancing when I_

_Come to see you”_

 

Hunk felt his blush growing, but kept watching the show with awe written across his features.

 

_“Cause everybody smiles_

_When my handsome man walks by_

_He's got the wind in his hair_

_And the stars all in his eyes”_  

 

And then Lance was standing, still strumming the guitar, and making his way off the stage towards Hunk's chair.

 

_“The more I try to tell you_

_The more I get it wrong_

 

_“So handsome man I'll tell you_

_With a song_

_That's been written in the sand_

_Beneath the stones_

_That once did spell our names”_  

 

He was now singing to only Hunk, looking at him like he was the only person in the world. Hunk stared back through watery eyes at the boy with constellations on his skin that only Hunk has mapped and named.

 

_“A song that's been stirring_

_In the leaves and_

_With the wind will_

_Come and swell our flames_

 

_“Once again_

_Once again”_

 

The group stopped singing, and Lance stopped playing, setting his guitar to the side before dropping to both of his knees. He gently took both of Hunk's hands, pressing soft kisses to his knuckles.

 

_“Handsome man,_

_Can I ask you this_

_I know we've both been loved_

_And both been kissed_

 

_“But when the hounds are sleeping_

_And we're ninety-three_

_Will you tell the story_

_Of you and me_

 

_“Of how everything changed_

_When your handsome man walked by_

_With his head in the clouds_

_And the stars caught in his eyes_

 

_“Handsome man I'll tell you_

_When there's nothing left to sell you_

_Handsome man I'll tell you_

_With a song”_

 

Lance reached into his pocket, shifting to rest on one knee, before pulling out a small black box. Hunk let out a gasp, tears rolling down his face – it had always been easy to get him to cry – as Lance lifted the lid of the box and placed it in the palm of Hunk's large hand.

 

“Hunk, my sunshine and joy, my best friend. These past five years have been the most amazing years I could have ever wished for. Would you do me the honour of making the rest of them even better?” Lance asked, blue eyes shining.

 

Hunk stared and stared, his body shaking with the effort of not breaking down into sobs, before he nodded mutely.

 

Lance's smile was starlight, and took over his entire face. He carefully took the ring from the box, and slid it onto Hunk's finger. A perfect fit.

 

At the sensation of the ring resting heavy on his skin, Hunk broke his, barely there, composure, and pulled Lance to stand so he could crush him in a tight hug. Lance laughed, pressing kisses to Hunk's tear-stained face, as their friends and the rest of the audience congratulated them with applause and cheers.

 

“Thank you everyone for coming tonight,” Coran called from the counter. “Lance performs every other Thursday. Come back and see him again!”

 

Hunk pulled his face away from where he had buried it in Lance's shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, big guy.”

 

“You plan this all yourself?”

 

“Mostly. I had some help.” Lance said sheepishly.

 

“He made us all practice that song until our throats were raw. Here I was thinking that Shiro was the hard ass, but he's got nothing on Lance when it comes to you.” Keith said, tone both fond and amused. Lance shot him a dirty look.

 

“I wanted it to be perfect, thank you very much, Mullet.”

 

“It was.” Hunk nuzzled back into Lance's shoulder. “Absolutely perfect.”

 

“Alright, get a room. You're giving me a cavity.” Pidge spoke up, resting against Keith's side.

 

The group laughed, and they parted ways. Congratulations were said again, and Lance and Hunk made their way back to their apartment. Lance's guitar in a hard plastic case, held in one hand while Hunk held the other.

 

Laying in bed, both of them full to bursting with happiness, wrapped in each others arms, the two created their own little bubble of comfort away from the world. Hunk drew designs lightly across Lance's back, Lance doing the same across Hunk's side and stomach.

 

They kissed softly, sweetly, not wanting the moment to end, rubbing their noses together and basking in the warmth of their love.

 

“Would you sing me that song again?” Hunk whispered.

 

“Of course, anything for you.”

 

And Lance began to sing.

 


End file.
